


All eyes on him

by Calandraa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandraa/pseuds/Calandraa
Summary: Mikey tends to draw attention.





	All eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to clear my mind. Hope you like it. :)

They were in the dojo and all eyes were on Mikey.

Donatello practiced his moves but neither Leonardo nor Raphael spared him a glance. They were too busy watching Michelangelo bending in ways nobody with turtle DNA should be able to bend. Jumping up and down, flipping around, spreading his legs before bending over, causing the two Alpha males to lick their lips.

Leo and Raph only had eyes for Mikey.

 

They were in the living room and all eyes were on Mikey.

Donatello repaired the heater but neither Leonardo nor Raphael payed him any attention. They were focused on Michelangelo at the gaming console. By now he had become so agitated that he had gotten up from the couch. Excitedly his enticing tail flicked from side to side, effectively hypnotizing the two Alpha males.

Leo and Raph only had eyes for Mikey.

 

They were in the kitchen and all eyes were on Mikey.

Donatello still sat at the table, next to his older brothers, but neither Leonardo nor Raphael looked at him. They were watching Michelangelo doing the dishes. While doing so he listened to the music on his Ipod waggling his cute little butt and rolling his hips, causing little drops of sweat on the two Alpha males' foreheads.

Leo and Raph only had eyes for Mikey.

 

They were on patrol and all eyes were on Mikey.

Donatello had climbed the emergency ladder first. Not that anyone cared. Leonardo and Raphael were behind Michelangelo, their eyes following the acrobatic moves of his athletic body, right now especially the toned legs. The two Alpha males watched in trance how the youngest effortlessly reached the rooftop.

Leo and Raph only had eyes for Mikey.

 

Finally the three arrived and Mikey bounced towards Don who leaned against a water tower's base, waiting for his brothers. Thinking about Michelangelo‘s effect on Leonardo and Raphael.

“Hey, dude!” The orange-masked turtle said cheerfully. “What's on your mind?”

Tilting his head, the genius considered Michelangelo for a moment. Then a smirk crept to his features.

“You!” He stated simply.

“Good answer, Mr. Charming!” Michelangelo purred with a smile and gently pressed his lips on Donatello's. Afterward he started jumping up and down, impatiently waiting for further instructions.

Leo and Raph only had eyes for Mikey.

Too bad for them.

 

 

End

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I am jumping pairings at the moment. Not my fault they're all so cute. ;)


End file.
